fantasy_world_creatorfandomcom-20200215-history
Alysanne Targaryen
Queen Alysanne Targaryen, known as Good Queen Alysanne, was the queen consort of her brother, King Jaehaerys I Targaryen. Alysanne was a dragonrider whose dragon was Silverwing. Character and Appearance According to semi-canon sources, Alysanne was slim of waist and small of breast, with a long neck, a fair complexion and a high forehead. She was tall and straight, unbowed by time. She had clear, blue eyes and high cheekbones. In old age her hair turned white as snow. She wore it in a bun, pulled back and pinned behind her ears. Age left crow's feet around her eyes and laugh lines about her mouth, but her face never lost its strength. She often wore a slimmer, more feminine version of her brother-husband's crown at court. She was beloved by the common people of Westeros, she loved them in return, and she was renowned for her charities. History She was the youngest daughter of Aenys I Targaryen and Alyssa Velaryon and had five siblings, Aegon, Viserys, Jaehaerys, Rhaena and Vaella. Following the customs of the Targaryens she married her brother Jaehaerys. Like her brother-husband she lived a long life, although she did predecease him by several years. In her youth Alysanne was a fine archer and hunter, and loved to fly atop her dragon to all the distant parts of the realm. Alysanne had great influence over Jaehaerys, as she was very close to her husband, his most trusted counselor. She convinced him to abolish the lord's right to the first night. Later, when the couple visited the North, the queen travelled to the Wall on her dragon Silverwing. According to stories she was so impressed by the bravery of the Night's Watch that she asked Jaehaerys to double the size of the Watch's land. The acquired land was called the New Gift. During her visit she stayed in castle Snowgate, which was re-named Queensgate in her honour.She also convinced the Night's Watch to build a new castle, Deep Lake, as a replacement for the Nightfort. The only great argument she had with Jaehaerys occurred when, after the death of their son Aemon, she hoped for their granddaughter Rhaenys to become heir, something the Old King rejected, preferring their second son Baelon instead. They temporarily separated, but later reconciled thanks to their daughter Maegelle. There is a sad song, "Alysanne", that may be about her. The galley Queen Alysanne may also be named after her. Family Alysanne and her husband had thirteen children, nine of whom lived to adulthood. The bulk of Alysanne's children predeceased her, with the loss of Princess Gael in 99AC being a particularly heavy blow that was believed by many to have hastened her own death. Alysanna had five known grandchildren, four of them living to adulthood: Aemon's daughter Princess Rhaenys, who married Lord Corlys Velaryon, Baelon's sons, Prince Viserys, who would later be crowned as King Viserys I, and Prince Daemon Targaryen, and Daella's daughter, Lady Aemma Arryn, who would later become Queen of the Seven Kingdoms through her marriage to her cousin, Prince Viserys. Another son of Baelon and Alyssa, Prince Aegon, died young. Category:Queens Category:House Targaryen Category:Historical characters